cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribulation
Tribulations (劫; ji) are disasters from the heavens which strike cultivators at certain points in their lives, as they progress through their path of cultivation. Starting from the Second Stage, every time a practitioner about to break through to the next stage, the practitioner needs to transcend a tribulation. Category of Tribulation Heavenly Tribulation Heavenly Tribulation (天劫; tiān ji) is the tribulation faced by the practitioners in All Heavens and Myriad Realms (诸天万界; zhū tiān wàn jiè). Heavenly Tribulation is deadly to the Demons of the Nine Serenities (九幽邪魔; jiǔ yōu xiémó), the effect just like nuclear radiation to them. Until a certain time during the Seventh Heavenly Way’s era, Heavenly Tribulation was a kindhearted, simple and honest. Its arrival time, it will follow a set of fixed process. *Tribulation Cloud Notice (劫云通知; jié yún tōngzhī) – this is to tell the tribulation transcender (渡劫者; dùjiézhě), Heavenly Tribulation must come immediately, get ready quickly. In the past, tribulation cloud’s preparation time was very long, allowing the tribulation transcender to have enough time to arrive at the transcending tribulation place he has prepared -- this step is equal to ‘verbal warning’. It is a taboo for another practitioner to meddle with a practitioner’s tribulation, since the tribulation strength will increase exponentially. Therefore, the gathering of tribulation cloud also served as a warning to other practitioners that there is a practitioner is about to transcend tribulation. *Advance Notification Tribulation Thunder (预告式雷劫;'' yùgào shì léi jié'') – a very standard warning -type Thunder Tribulation, the might is not strong, will not cause the too big damage to tribulation transcender. Basically, this is to tell the tribulation transcender, Heavenly Tribulation formally started -- this step is equal to ‘firing warning shot into the air’. However, the kindhearted, simple and honest Heavenly Tribulation was relentlessly provoked and bullied by a certain person, thus suffering mental trauma. Since then, Heavenly Tribulation became heartless and cruel. Demonic Tribulation Type of Tribulation Heavenly Tribulation will arrive according to the programmed principle. In order to maintain Heavenly Tribulation’s normal operation, each tribulation will be recorded, thus forms a huge database. Based on the database, a suitable tribulation will be chosen for a specific cultivator. The tribulation strength is proportion to the practitioner’s talent. More talented practitioner will face a stronger tribulation than a less talented practitioner. However, the stronger a tribulation is, the bigger gains from it. As such, practitioners will prepares for their tribulations seriously, since failure to transcend has serious consequences. The consequences would be ranged from the practitioner’s realm stagnant and will never advance again, to the body destroyed and the Way disappears. Five Elements Heavenly Tribulation Five Elements Heavenly Tribulation (五行天劫; wǔ xíng tiān jié) refers to Metal (金; jīn), ''Wood (木; ''mù), Water (水; shuǐ), Fire (火; huǒ), and Earth (土; tǔ) tribulations. Five Elements Heavenly Tribulation is a very good whetstone for cultivator who specialised in body tempering cultivation technique. If the cultivator is confidence enough, does not use any defensive magical item and supplementary array, purely resisting the ‘Five Elements Heavenly Tribulation’ with the physical body, will obtain great advantage to body tempering cultivation technique. If lucky enough, even can make ‘body tempering cultivation technique’ upgraded a level. Heart Demon Tribulation Heart Demon Tribulation (心魔劫; xīn mó jié) Tribulation of the Mourning Death Tribulation of the Mourning Death (衰死之劫; shuāi sǐ zhī jié) is the most unique and powerful tribulation during the Eighth Stage Tribulation. This tribulation is non-physical, non-magical, and non-Heart Demon. It is an attack on the level of a ‘principle’. This tribulation has a hidden perquisite, that the tribulation transcender must already have made contact with his own Way while still in the Seventh Stage. Category:Tribulation Category:Heavenly Tribulation Category:Demonic Tribulation Category:Events